


Bagginshield drabbles

by commanderwoobie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/pseuds/commanderwoobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty self explanatory.  transferred my little fics from tumblr.  originally posted december 2012.  more may come.  we shall see.</p><p>1:  Thorin has a nightmare (violence)<br/>2:  Thorin and Bilbo have a lovely little moment alone. (poooorn.)<br/>3:  Bilbo sailing off to his new home. (character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were no stars or moon to light up the forest. Thorin heard the screams of his company, and the howls of beasts. No. No, don’t let them die. The king ran towards the sounds, but his armour weighed him down. Why couldn’t he run faster? He needed to be faster. They couldn’t die. Please, don’t let them die. Where were they? He’s been running for so long, their screams his only guide, their screams not getting louder to indicate he was closer. Thorin heard them fighting, swords thunking into flesh. At least they were fighting. At least…he hoped that was them fighting. Come on, Thorin, run faster!

Finally, he burst through the trees into a clearing…his dwarves were slain, the beasts having ripped them apart. NO! Then…he heard a whimper. A small whimper. A whimper that would come from a small chest. The hobbit.

Thorin saw him then. He was surrounded by the beasts. They were closing in. He could see the fog from their hot breath wafting into his face. The dwarf reached for his sword…and felt nothing. What?

"Thorin. H-help."

He looked back at Bilbo. The halfling was staring at him. Time froze. Thorin could see nothing but those eyes, filled with fear. Thorin couldn’t breath. His heart had dropped. No, please. Don’t. Don’t kill him. Have mercy.

Of course, no mercy was to come. The hobbit let out one scream before the beasts tore out his throat.

Thorin woke with a start, heart pounding and panting. ”Bilbo?” he croaked. Where was he? He cast a frantic gaze around the camp, counting the sleeping dwarves, finding all alive and well, before seeing the little hobbit. Thorin let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Quietly, he stood and made his way over to the halfling. Thorin crouched, lightly brushing his fingers through the mop of hair.

So it had only been a dream.

Still….

"I swear," Thorin said quietly. "I will never let anything happen to you."

Bilbo’s response was to curl up a little more, rubbing his face on the blanket. Thorin smirked, shaking his head.

It wasn’t until he made it back to his bedroll he realized how relieved he was to find the hobbit alive.


	2. Chapter 2

This certainly wasn’t how Bilbo expected his adventure to go. Not that he was really complaining, but well…dwarf king….hobbit….not a typical combination. But…there they were…dwarf king and hobbit. Being a combination. A rather…enjoyable combination if the sounds coming out of Bilbo’s mouth were any indication.

The company was some ways away, sleeping, so Thorin wasn’t too worried about the aforementioned sounds. Which is good, because he was rather enjoying them.

Neither were entirely certain how they had gotten to this point, but neither of them actually cared at the moment. All they cared about was right now.

Bilbo’s back was against a tree. Thorin crouching in front of him. Bilbo’s breeches were unlaced, and the dwarf ran his tongue over the hobbit’s cock. Thorin was being light with his administrations, teasing the halfling. Suddenly, there was a hand threaded through his hair and Thorin decided to reward Bilbo and slid his mouth over his cock, taking him all in. Bilbo squirmed, and Thorin tightened his hold on the hobbit’s hips. The dwarf bobbed his head, and hummed when Bilbo said his name in a hitched breath. Bilbo’s hands tightened in his hair, and Thorin brought him to his limit.

Bilbo panted, spent. Thorin looked up at him, icy blues sparkling, as he wiped his hand across his mouth.

"I’m glad you enjoyed that," Thorin says with a smirk.

"Yes, well…"

Thorin laughs softly as the flustered hobbit tries to relace his pants. Once he’s got his state of clothing under control, Thorin pulls him down to his level, kissing him softly.

"I enjoyed that, too," Bilbo says when the kiss is broken.

"Good. Perhaps we’ll do it again some time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was inspired by Home from the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. some of the lines are from that song.

He could feel the gentle rock of the ocean as the boat continued to sail. He was so tired, confined to a bed, coughing weakly every now and then. His one last adventure was a poor one, that’s for sure.

At least Elrond and Gandalf would come down and sit with him often.

After a particularly strong coughing fit had him curling up, Bilbo heard a voice he hadn’t heard, save from dreams, for sixty years.  
“Halfling,” came the familiar baritone from the doorway.

Bilbo looked, a bright smile forming. “Thorin,” he croaked. “You came back.”

“If only I could have come sooner,” he said as he crossed the space between them. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking the hobbit’s small hand in his.

Bilbo gave a small, weak laugh. “At least I got to see you one last time.” Even if it was just a waking dream caused by his dying.

“No,” Thorin said, gently pulling the hobbit into his arms. “Don’t talk like that. We’re together now.”

Bilbo sighed happily. He was quite pleased with these turn of events. Once again in the dwarf king’s arms. Then a sudden thought struck him.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. For not helping you get your home back.”

A quiet laugh rumbled through Thorin’s chest and Bilbo felt a light kiss on his head. “Oh, halfling, but I did.”

Bilbo didn’t get a chance to ask for clarification, because then…there was nothing. When he came to, however, he was in a beautiful glade at the foot of a mountain. “Where am I?” he asked and immediately squeaked because his voice was that of a young hobbit’s again. He looked at his hands, found them smooth and strong. He felt his face, also free of wrinkles.

“We are home,” said Thorin as he stepped around in front of the hobbit, pulling him to his feet. “We are where we shall be forever.”

Forever? Forever sounded nice.

“I did find home, Bilbo. I found you. You’re my home. Will you stay with me? Here?”

“Stay with you? Here? Forever?” Bilbo looked around at this place. He liked it. He looked to their joined hands. He liked that, too. Then he looked at Thorin, at his ice blue eyes. Yes. He very much liked those. “Yes, I’ll stay with you.”

Thorin grinned and pulled Bilbo to him, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

“I love you,” Thorin whispered when they parted.

“And I love you.”


End file.
